Être prisonnière de tes bras
by Luki-chan-x3
Summary: Elle a traversé de terribles épreuves, détestée de tous elle a quand même réussit à rester en vie. Puis elle fera une rencontre plutôt inattendu qui bouleversera sa vie. Il l'a croisée sur une île et a fait d'elle une prisonnière de son navire mais quand il l'a prise il ne savait pas qu'il allait en tomber amoureux.


**Commentaire de l'auteur :**

_**Hey~ me voici parti dans une fiction de One Piece cette fois ci. Enfin celle-ci est ma toute première fiction que je n'ai publié que sur mon blog donc je me suis dit que j'allais maintenant le publier sur ce site que je trouve tout simplement génial. M'enfin bref. En ce moment je suis en train de la réécrire donc je risque de mettre du temps à publier les autres chapitres. Sur ce je vous laisse lire et apprécier, sachant que pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand-chose je voulais juste fait introduire mon personnage inventé en racontant son histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires je ne mords pas vous savez ~**_

Chapitre 1 : Un passé douloureux

Pov inconnue

Que feriez-vous si un jour, les marines vous embarquent sans donner aucune explication valable... Comment réagiraient vous s'ils vous disent que vous êtes en faite la fille d'un pirate et que c'est pour ça que vous allez être condamnée à mort... Pour moi tout ça en même temps a été une dure réalité... Sachant qu'il y a des personnes qui tiennent à moi, je ne peux pas accepter de mourir à l'âge de huit ans et je compte bien me rebeller... Mon nom est Silias Billy, la Marine se souviendra de moi.

Un peu de temps avant l'arrestation, j'étais tranquillement en train de m'entraîner avec mon sabre, quand j'ai entendu des voix, une était celle de ma mère, et l'autre m'était inconnu, je décidai donc d'ignorer. J'avais cru entendre le nom de Sengoku. Mais cette fameuse voix masculine est venue me voir, ce grossier personnage me passe les menottes et m'emmena à bord de son navire arrogant. J'étais isolée dans une cellule je n'entendais pas ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ma mère semblait affolée.

« Pourquoi l'emmenez-vous ? Cria-t-elle.  
Madame ! Cette fille est l'enfant de Shanks Le Roux n'est-ce pas ? Répondit l'amiral Sengoku  
- Non rendez la moi !  
- Pas question, nous savons déjà la vérité, elle va être condamnée à mort. »

Tout le peuple voyait ce qui se passait, mais pas moi, je commençais à m'inquiéter, à ressentir ce qu'on appelle la peur... Et oui, protégée par mes parents je n'avais jamais ressentie ça...

« Non rendez moi ma fille !  
- J'ai été dans l'obligation de lui prendre toutes ses affaires, navré pour le dérangement. Au revoir madame. »

Le navire partit... Quelques minutes plus tard un homme fort grand vînt me faire la conversation, il était brun avec de la barbe, ses vêtement était blanc mais il avait une chemise bleu foncé et une cravate bleu clair, quel imagination pour un tel goût vestimentaire. Si j'avais bien compris c'était le vice amiral, le grand héros de la Marine... Monkey D Garp, mais je ne sais pas trop si je dois prononcer le « D ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Questionnai-je  
- Sache que si tu te ranges du côté de la Marine ta vie sera sauvée. Commença l'amiral Garp  
- Jamais de la vie ! Et puis si ça se trouve vous bluffez !  
- Non pas du tout !  
- Alors pourquoi faites vous cela ?  
- Pour sauver ta vie ! J'ai un petit- fils qui s'appelle Luffy et il a deux ans de moins que toi, je compte bien faire de lui un fière marine pour qu'il ne devienne pas un hors la loi ! »

Je restai silencieuse puis notre discussion fut interrompu par un soldat qui demanda Garp sur le pont, à mon avis ça devait être ce fameux Sengoku, quel grossier personnage franchement ! Garp m'avait laissé un vers d'eau, je me méfiai mais accepta de boire et en fin de compte je n'aurai pas dû... En me réveillant je me retrouvai dans une cellule parmi tant d'autres...

« Bienvenue à Impel Down ma chère Silias Billy, nous allons te retirer des informations avant de t'exécuter. Dit simplement un amiral  
- Impel Down?  
- Veux- tu te ranger du coté de la Marine et coopérer?  
- Hors de question. Pourquoi ferai-je une telle chose ?  
- Car tu es la fille de Shanks Le Roux ! »

Je m'étais tût, ne sachant plus quoi dire, je ne répliquai pas un seul mot, et la peur m'envahissait. Je ne sais pas quel sentiment était le plus fort : la peur ou la trahison... Pourquoi ma mère ne m'a pas dit qui est mon père et pourquoi je suis en train de trembler... Pourquoi... Pour-quoi... J'ai tellement de questions sans réponses.

Fin Pov Inconnue

Quatre ans passèrent. Quelqu'un arriva devant la cellule de Billy, tout en souriant. C'était cette pourriture de Sengoku.

« Hein ? Dit Billy en relevant la tête.  
- Tu vas venir avec moi !  
- Est- ce que j'ai vraiment le choix...  
- Tu comprends vite on dirait. »

Billy fût emmener dans une salle vide, elle y était torturer, battu et ainsi de suite. Mais les marines ne réussirent pas à décrocher la moindre information, l'amiral perdu patience et utilisa son épée.

« Non attendez vous êtes fous ! Hurla un soldat.  
- La ferme ! De toute manière cette fille ne mérite pas la vie...  
- Sengoku attend ! »

Sengoku donna un coup d'épée à Billy, du sang coula.

« Aller crache le morceau !  
- Pourquoi...  
- Hein ? Répétèrent à l'unisson les deux hauts gradés.  
- Pourquoi je devrais parler ? Vous ne savez pas ce qui est la vie humaine, vous la méprisez, je suis restée quatre ans ici que je sais rien qu'en regardant votre regard est dépourvu de tout de sentiment que vous êtes un monstre... Un jour... Un jour vous payerez pour tout ça. Assura-t-elle. »

La condamnée baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer aux marines qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Tch parle toujours gamine, ramenez la dans sa cellule !  
- Oui tout de suite ! »

La petite Silias retourna donc de force dans sa cellule.

Pov Billy

J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus. Mais aujourd'hui le supplice est enfin terminé ! Ces imbéciles n'ont pas compris que j'étais très observatrice quelle chance, de plus grâce aux informations que j'ai pu soutirer des autres prisonniers, il y a plusieurs passages souterrains qui mènent à l'extérieur de cet enfer ! Aujourd'hui, la roue tourne, je vais pouvoir être enfin libre, et améliorer mes compétences pour leur montrer ma valeur, je vais les faire payer pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici !

« Hé la gamine ! » Interpella un soldat.

Je ne répondis pas.

« Tu me réponds quand je te parle !  
- C'est à moi que tu parles ?  
- Evidemment à qui d'autre sinon ! »

Il faut que je garde mon sang froid dans quelques minutes, je serais libre. Je n'ai plus qu'à lui voler les clés...

Fin Pov Billy

Billy avait tout prévu, elle réussit à se défaire de ses chaînes grâce aux clés qu'elle avait volées au soldat qui passé devant sa cellule, elle l'assomma et se dirigea vers l'entrepôt pour récupérer ses affaires et surtout son sabre. Elle s'empressa de sortir de cette prison impénétrable. Arrivée à la sortit elle revoyait l'horizon, le ciel, la mer, elle sentait la douceur du vent sur mon visage, le soleil rayonna de milles éclat sur ses cheveux. Toutes ces sensations, elle les avait oubliées en quatre ans. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle vole un bateau, mais alors au moment où elle se dirigea au quai, elle aperçu un navire avec un pavillon de pirate. Celui- ci était des plus normales mis à part que la tête de mort portait un cache- œil rouge et le manche des épées étaient elles aussi rouges.

« Des pirates ? S'étonna la brunette. Que font- ils ici ?  
- Capitaine la voilà !  
- Vraiment ? Elle est sortie toute seule ? » Remarqua un pirate aux cheveux rouges.  
Celui- ci avait un bras en moins et une cicatrice sur le visage. Billy n'y comprenait rien.

« Hein ?  
- Hé la gamine !  
- Et merde ils m'ont déjà repéré ?  
- Billy monte ! L'appela le pirate roux.  
- Euh... pardon ?  
- Attrapez- là !  
- Billy s'il te plaît fait moi confiance je t'expliquerais tout ça une fois partit d'Impel Down !  
- Eh bien, de toute manière je préfère les pirates que les marines et puis au point où j'en suis...  
- Dites capitaine que faisait- elle ici ?  
- Va savoir... »

Billy monta à bord du navire du Roux, ils arrivèrent à Fuchsia, Billy expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces quatre années puis elle demanda alors pourquoi l'avait- il sauvé et surtout qui était- il...

« Je suis Shanks Le Roux...  
- S-Shanks le Roux? Mon père?  
- Quoi tu sais qui je suis ?  
- En effet, sourit la petite. »

Shanks présenta sa fille à la barmaid du coin qu'il connaissait bien, il lui expliqua la situation et lui demanda si celle- ci pouvait soigner les blessures de Billy et la présenter à Luffy. Makino accepta avec plaisir, puis l'empereur rassuré retourna en mer avec son équipage.

« Billy-chan viens je vais te soigner et te donner des vêtements neufs. Et, je peux même te coiffer si tu veux.  
- Merci ! »

Billy et Makino partirent pendant un moment, le temps de soigner les blessures et de trouver des vêtements propres.

« Voilà !  
- Viens je vais te présenter à Luffy. »

Makino emmena la fille de Shanks rencontrer le petit chapeau de paille, elle fit aussi la connaissance du frère de Luffy. Le lendemain matin, le journal était arrivé, Makino en prit un et apercevant les nouvelles, elle courut le plus vite possible pour prévenir Billy. Elle avait montré à la jeune fille une affiche qu'elle avait fait tomber quand elle avait prit le journal. La jeune Silias n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était rechercher, mais dans le fond ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça... Au contraire elle en était même heureuse...

« La joie et la tristesse sont toutes deux des chaînes ; l'une est en or et l'autre est en fer, mais elles sont également faites pour nous enchaîner et nous empêcher de réaliser notre vraie nature »


End file.
